Beauty
by UkyoNohara
Summary: Para algunos la belleza exterior es más importante que la belleza interior. Para otros es todo lo contrario. Pero para él, todo aquello le era irrelevante porque no poseía ninguna de las dos. Él solamente era él, Yuuri Katsuki, un muchacho como todos los demás, sin nada en especial.
1. Chapter 1: Antes de clases

**Notas de Ukyo:**

Bien, comienzo con este "fanfic" que en realidad será una serie de one-shots relacionados. Así que, no es un fanfic con una historia trascendental, solo es algo que quería escribir :)

* * *

 **Beauty**

 **Antes de clases.**

El timbre suena anunciándole que es hora de ingresar al salón de clases. Exhala cansinamente, mostrando lo molesto que aquello le resulta porque, a pesar de tener los audífonos puestos y el reproductor de música en el máximo volumen, puede escuchar con claridad como la campana resuena por todo el edificio y en sus oídos.

Luego de unos segundos, cuando por fin siente que la campanilla ha dejado de oírse, sabe que la paz y el silencio han vuelto a reinar en el ambiente, tal como estaba hace unos instantes. Está casi seguro que no hubiera sido capaz de soportar tan retumbante sonido por mucho tiempo, una de las desventajas de llegar temprano.

Gira un poco sobre su propio asiento y desde donde está pude ver cómo el hombre encargado de la vigilancia -y también de tocar el timbre- baja por las escaleras, al cruzarse sus miradas este le indica con un gesto manual que ya puede subir, a lo que él responde con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, dándole a entender que lo sabe.

Acomoda sobre su hombro derecho la mochila que minutos antes estuvo descansando en su regazo. Antes de irse echa un rápido vistazo a uno de los asientos al lado de la oficina de Asesoría Educacional que estuvo ocupando, asegurándose que no se está olvidando nada, no desea repetir lo que pasó la otra vez. Y así, con paso neutral se dirige a la escalinata que lo llevará al siguiente piso.

Mientras sube uno a uno los peldaños, una de sus manos se va deslizando superficialmente sobre la baranda de seguridad, a la vez que sus ojos se fijan en los espacios vacíos que hay entre escalón y escalón, es una manía suya. Para él es una sensación agradable sentir el contraste de temperaturas entre el frío del metal y el calor de su piel.

Al momento que las suelas de sus zapatos tocan nuevamente la cerámica blanca del piso, la canción que estaba sonando en el reproductor de música del celular termina, ahora _Reason Living_ es lo que escucha. En su rostro aparece una leve sonrisa, es una de las canciones que recientemente descargó y que en poco tiempo se volvió su favorita. Así, al son de la melodía la tararea mentalmente y al comenzar la letra sus labios se mueven sin producir sonido alguno haciendo una fonomímica, imaginando como si estuviera en el videoclip.

Camina distraídamente por el pasillo del piso de Administración, aún debe subir otro par de escaleras más para llegar a su salón, el aula 103, que se encuentra en el siguiente nivel.

La letra de la canción llega a una parte que es su preferida, resultándole imposible no poder siquiera cantar un poco de ella. Es ahí cuando comienza un suave canto que más parece un murmullo para sí mismo, tratando siempre de controlar el volumen de su voz para no ser escuchado, en ese aspecto es sumamente pudoroso aunque parezca algo estúpido.

Justo cuando iba a terminar la oración, sus pies paran en su andar al ser detenido sin previo aviso por alguien que está agarrando de la manga de su playera.

Al darse la vuelta se encuentra con la dulce sonrisa y los brillantes ojos castaños de su compañera y amiga de infancia que le saluda moviendo la mano animadamente mientras habla, sin embargo, es incapaz de oír sonido alguno, haciendo que Yuko parezca uno de los mimos que suelen estar en la plaza de la ciudad. Entonces, retira los audífonos de sus oídos para saber lo que su compañera está tratando de decirle.

- _Good morning, Yuuri_. - Saluda ella haciendo que la "u" de su nombre se alargue.

- _Good morning, Yuko._ \- Responde con una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Otra vez escuchando música a full volumen? - Pregunta con un ligero tono a regaño. - Uno de estos días te quedarás sordo de por vida.

Él ríe suavemente con lo ocurrente que puede resultar Yuko.

-Sabes que no pasará, además... - Hace un pausa y encogiéndose de hombros continúa. - ... ya estoy sordo.

-No tienes remedio – Yuko niega, divertida ante lo dicho por su compañero de clases, soltando un pequeña risita.

La muchacha de cabello castaño mira al frente y continua su recorrido, detrás de ella está Yuuri siguiéndole el paso. Él ve como ella se lleva una mano al mentón y luego a su oreja, algo que suele hacer cuando quiere recordar algo y justo antes de llegar a las escaleras ve cómo se detiene.

-Miss Connie no ha llegado aún, ¿verdad? – Pregunta sin mirarlo.

Yuuri lo piensa un breve instante antes de responder.

-No, aún no.

-Entonces, ¿por qué mejor no la esperamos aquí? Es cansado esperar de pie fuera del salón.

En la última oración su tono de voz es cansado y casi está arrastrando las palabras, dándole a entender que aquello no es algo que le guste o divierta hacer. Luego ve como ella le tiende la mano a manera de invitación.

-Ven, sentémonos ahí hasta que llegue. – Señala las bancas pintadas de distintos colores que se encuentran frente a Caja mientras toma su mano y lo lleva consigo.

Dan solo un par de pasos más y ya se encuentran sentados en la banca, uno al lado del otro en medio de un ambiente sospechosamente silencioso.

Su compañera tiene la mirada alzada al cielo, hacia un punto infinito, a la vez que sus pies se balancean juguetonamente en el aire. Él también tiene su vista ahí. La parte del edificio donde están se encuentra despejada, sin techo alguno que cubra la maravillosa vista al cielo, y aunque en esta temporada de verano es algo agradable y fresco, en época de lluvias es un completo problema.

Sin darse cuenta suspira.

Él debería estar en casa, descansando porque es temporada de vacaciones en la universidad. No obstante, eso era algo imposible para él. Aún tenía otras clases pendientes en estas fechas, como las de inglés y computación. Todo eso hacía que la palabra "Vacaciones" se sintiera como algo inalcanzable.

Es en ahí cuando se encuentra perdido en medio de sus pensamientos que siente a Yuko quien se ha levantado de su sitio. La profesora Connie ya ha llegado.

Escucha como su amiga de infancia saluda en un inglés casi fluido a la docente, para luego mirarlo a él y decirle que se apresure si no quiere tener un _late_ en su asistencia. Es entonces cuando se pone de pie que Yuko se acerca a él, invadiendo su espacio personal sin descaro alguno y susurrando cerca de su oído.

- _You sing beautiful._

Yuuri se queda quieto en su lugar, como una estatua de museo, viendo como ella le guiña un ojo para luego darse la vuelta e irse en dirección a las escaleras.

Ella... ¿lo había escuchado?

En ese momento quiso morir.

* * *

 **N. A:**

En realidad, esto iba a ser un especial por San Valentín pero de alguna manera terminó alargándose y acabó así :'D

Si a alguien le gustó está locura mía, bienvenido sea de comentar ;)

¡Gracias por leer! *inserte corazón*

 **Pdta:** La canción que escucha Yuuri es Reason Living de SCREEN mode, más conocida como el opening de Bungo Stray Dogs 2 :D


	2. Chapter 2: Durante clases

Notas de Ukyo:

Les dejo el segundo capítulo :) Gracias a las personas que leen.

* * *

 **Beauty**

 **Durante clases.**

Una vez que todos están presentes en el aula y debidamente ubicados en sus respectivas carpetas personales, la profesora de inglés comunica que aún tienen un tema pendiente que resolver antes de comenzar con las clases de hoy.

- _Guys, when can we recover the first class day?_

En medio del salón de clases, dando la espalda a la pizarra, Miss Connie formula la pregunta a sus alumnos haciendo uso de un perfecto y fluido acento inglés, digno de alguien con su ocupación. Mas su interrogante no recibe respuesta alguna, salvo el hecho de que varios pares de ojos curiosos la están mirando de forma exhaustiva, viendo si tal vez le sale una segunda cabeza en el momento menos esperado. A Yuuri le causa un poco de gracia la situación.

Frente a ellos, la profesora de corto cabello rizado inhala y exhala de manera pausada, esperando que los presentes hayan entendido su mensaje, pero tan pronto como lo hace sus compañeros dejan de observarla, para comenzar a hablar entre ellos. Y así, entre cuchicheos y murmureos mal disimulados puede escuchar el típico _"¿Qué dijo la maestra?"_ que nunca puede faltar, es algo frecuente y normal no poder entender al derecho y al revés todo lo que la maestra dice. Después de todo, ellos están en nivel básico de inglés.

Miss Connie intenta volver a hacer la pregunta pero en el idioma que todos pueden entender a la perfección para evitar malentendidos. Sin embargo, él puede notar que a ella le cuesta hablar así porque incluso ahora el acento inglés sigue impregnado en las palabras que dice, dando como resultado una peculiar combinación.

-Chicos, ¿cuándo podemos recuperar el primer día de clases?

El primer día de clases no hubo labores. El área de Administración aún no había designado al docente a cargo debido a la falta de estudiantes para completar el mínimo de alumnos que se necesita para dar apertura a un nuevo Ciclo. Por fortuna para ellos, al día siguiente el Ciclo se pudo abrir con normalidad al estar matriculados en el Sistema la cantidad de estudiantes requeridos. No obstante, aquel día perdido debía recuperarse de todas maneras.

Sus compañeros por fin parecen entender a lo que se refiere la profesora, volviendo a reanudar sus conversaciones pero esta vez sobre las posibles soluciones ante el reciente problemilla. Además de eso, viene otro pequeño inconveniente. La recuperación debe realizarse antes del examen de medio que será el próximo martes.

- _Saturday in the morning?_

Pregunta Michael, uno de los gemelos Crispino. La propuesta es rechazada debido a que la profesora tiene asuntos pendientes ese día. Entonces, sábado queda descartado. Al tener ese día menos, debe ser un día en la tarde sí o sí.

- _Friday?_

Ahora es Takeshi quien interroga, pero rápidamente es Yuko la persona que interviene diciendo que no es posible porque ese día debe viajar para visitar a sus padres que se encuentran en la otra ciudad.

Viernes, no se puede.

Yuuri piensa que lo más importante de la recuperación de clases es que todos puedan asistir. No obstante, encontrar un horario al que todos puedan acceder es más complicado de lo que parece, ya que ellos estudian en el primer horario de la mañana y está en su conocimiento que la mayoría de sus compañeros eligieron ese horario porque tienen otras responsabilidades que realizar en el resto del día.

- _Thursday?_

Algo dudosa, Yuko trata de ofrecer una solución. Los gemelos Crispino se niegan. Los martes y jueves tienen práctica en la universidad.

Jueves, imposible.

Él piensa, no puede ser sábado, ni viernes, menos jueves. Y ni hablar del lunes, ese día debían estudiar. Obviamente, hoy tampoco era posible. Entonces...

\- _Wednesday?_

Finalmente, Yuuri se atreve a intervenir, es la única solución posible que se le puede ocurrir.

El bullicio provocado por sus compañeros se detiene al oírlo hablar, prestando atención a sus palabras. Repentinamente comienza a sentirse ligeramente incómodo y algo nervioso al sentir todas las miradas puestas en él, no le gusta ser el centro de atención de los demás.

Baja la mirada al tablero de su carpeta individual, agarra su lápiz y finge escribir en su cuaderno de apuntes, esperando que sus compañeros dejen de observarlo detenidamente como si fuera un raro espécimen en peligro de extinción. Aún a su edad, esto sigue resultándole _embarazoso_.

En medio de la engorrosa situación, Yuuri intenta recordar la suave melodía que siempre usa para tratar de calmar su sentimiento de incomodidad, pero antes de que empiece siquiera a tararearla mentalmente, Miss Connie retoma el mando de la clase, para su suerte y fortuna.

- _Good idea, Yuuri!_

La profesora lo felicita y él no puede evitar que una tímida sonrisa aparezca en su rostro mientras arregla los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

-¿Qué les parece mañana a las 7:30?

Aunque algunos se quejan de que no podrán tomar el autobús de regreso a casa por lo tarde que resulta, al final todos terminan aceptando, de esa forma el asunto queda resuelto.

Luego de aquello las clases continúan con el curso normal de siempre.

Por su parte, Yuuri se siente feliz de haber ayudado.

La creciente felicidad de Yuuri no puede pasar desapercibida para Yuko, quien se sienta a su lado.

Yuuri Katsuki no es de las personas que suele prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, él prefiere darle más importancia a su mundo interior. Es por eso que él no se ha dado cuenta pero Yuko ha estado observándolo durante el resto de la clase, le gusta verlo así. Y así como no se da cuenta de la dulce mirada que su amiga y compañera le dedica a él, tampoco nota como unas pupilas color verde jade se mantienen fijos en su persona.

Katsuki es una persona muy distraída.

* * *

N. A:

Bien, con este capítulo termino la introducción, en el siguiente aparecerán ciertos personajes. No pensaba hacer la aparición de Yurio aqui, de hecho iba a ser en el siguiente xD

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3: Llegando a clases

**Notas de Ukyo:**

Ah, este iba a ser un capitulo "extra" largoooo, pero la idea cambió a último momento. Yuuri pudo conmigo QwQ

* * *

 **Beauty**

 **Llegando a clases.**

Sin tener oportunidad de decir algo, baja del autobús en un paradero que no es el suyo. Una vez en suelo firme desconoce el lugar en el que se encuentra. De noche la ciudad y sus calles lucen muy diferentes a como están de día, pero supone que solo con avanzar en línea recta será suficiente para llegar a su verdadero destino.

Sus pasos son ligeramente más pesados que de costumbre, casi produciendo un leve sonido sordo al tener contacto con la acera. Está molesto, pero no es consciente ello. Sin embargo, no puede evitar demostrarlo abiertamente, como al caminar. Sabe que debió decir que aquella no era su parada cuando el chofer se lo preguntó, a pesar de eso, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir ante la pregunta y bajar en silencio.

Suspira con desgano. Levanta la mirada del suelo y decide enfocarse en el ambiente que lo rodea para alejar esos pensamientos nada positivos de su cabeza. Por suerte, la música también contribuye en ello. Con « _Maps»_ de _Marron 5_ como fondo musical y la vista nocturna de la ciudad como paisaje, el panorama frente a sus ojos resulta algo increíble y un nuevo mundo se crea solo para él. El enojo consigo mismo desaparece y una nueva sensación se manifiesta en pecho.

- _The map that leads to you. Ain't nothing I can do. The map that leads to you~_

Ya sea de forma mental o abierta, cantar siempre ayuda a Yuuri a sentirse bien, aunque le cause gran vergüenza el saber que otras personas están prestándole atención mientras canta. Pese a ello, lo hace debido a que la mayoría de personas a su alrededor están metidas en sus propios asuntos, duda que le presten atención a un extraño que se le ocurre cantar por la calle.

- _Following, following, following to you~_

Su buen ánimo regresa. Se siente flotar entre las nubes en este momento, como un algodón de azúcar. Todo parece ir en cámara lenta mientras canta, incluso los vehículos que corren veloces por la autopista parecen disminuir su velocidad por este instante, todo se ve tan apacible y tranquilo... hasta que sus pupilas tan marrones como el chocolate se fijan en un resplandeciente y colorido letrero que llama su atención por completo.

Una pastelería.

Está al frente, al otro extremo de la autopista. Lo único que debe hacer es dar un par de pasos para llegar ahí. No espera ni un segundo más y decide hacerlo. Tan pronto como está al otro lado de la pista, un suave aroma dulzón comienza a seducir lentamente su sentido del olfato. La música, las luces de la ciudad, los autos, todo, queda en segundo plano para Yuuri.

Sus ojos brillan con entusiasmo, deleitados por la maravillosa vista frente a ellos, incluso puede sentir como sus pupilas se dilatan. La gran variedad de postres y pastelillos que hay tras el vidrio mostrador le hacen pensar que aquellos deliciosos manjares solo pueden ser bajados del mismísimo cielo.

No lo piensa ni dos veces y compra unos cuantos pastelillos. Una vez con su compra hecha y una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, sale del recinto para continuar con su camino. Se detiene un momento y mira la hora en la pantalla de su celular, agradece ser un maniático con respecto a la puntualidad, falta menos de treinta minutos. Perfecto. Tiene tiempo de sobra, puede ir a su ritmo mientras degusta lo que ha comprado.

El dulce sabor del manjar y la crema chantilly junto a las suaves migajas del pastel inundan su paladar, un gracioso sonidito gutural sale de su garganta sin proponérselo. Exquisito, como siempre. Con lentos bocados el postre desaparece en su boca como por arte de magia, pero cuando está por dar el último bocado, una vocecilla se escabulle entre sus nulos pensamientos.

-Deberías evitar subir de peso. Trata de controlar tu apetito, si tienes hambre puedes comer fruta. No lo tomes a mal, Yuuri. Solo me preocupo por tu salud.

Es su madre quien lo regaña con tono amable y a pesar de no estar presente físicamente, siempre lo está en sus pensamientos. Ella solo quiere lo mejor para él y Yuuri lo sabe perfectamente. Sin embargo, esto es algo que sale de su propio autocontrol. Simplemente, no lo puede evitar.

-Si sigues aumentando de peso, ninguna chica se fijará en ti.

La voz de su hermana mayor resuena en su cabeza, seguida de una risilla juguetona. Mari había empezado a decir aquello desde que eran solo unos niños, cuando su tendencia a engordar rápido era más evidente. Aún ahora lo hace. No obstante, está en su conocimiento que ella solo lo dice en son de broma, para molestarlo, sin ninguna mala intención de ofenderlo. Pero... aunque lo sabe, Yuuri debe admitir que esas palabras han cobrado más importancia en su vida de la que deberían.

Con un ligero disgusto en el paladar termina el primer postre, el sabor exquisito de hace unos momentos ya no es el mismo. Mira en el interior de la bolsa de papel que le dieron al hacer su compra y nota que aún quedan un par de pastelillos más. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ellos? Tras el sermón mental que tuvo hace unos minutos, las grandes ganas de comer se han esfumado como hojas secas que lleva el viento de otoño. Su apetito desaparece y en su lugar, el sentimiento de culpa se anida entre sus pensamientos.

Ya no está tan seguro con respecto a comer todo lo que ha comprado como tenía pensado en un comienzo. No puede botarlos simplemente a la basura, sería dinero desperdiciado. Tampoco puede llevarlo a casa, está estrictamente prohibido hacerlo, reglas del nutricionista y de su madre. La única opción que queda es dárselo a alguien de sus compañeros, pero sinceramente, él duda si a alguien le guste lo dulce. Tal vez...

-Oh, Yuuri. ¡Qué sorpresa!

El repentino llamado parece hacer regrese en sí. Con su vista trata de buscar a la suave voz femenina que lo llama y que reconoce casi de inmediato. Saluda con gesto amable pero con una sonrisa forzada.

- _¿Yuko? Good evening._

Ahí, a tan solo unos pocos pasos se encuentra su amiga y compañera. Se muestra sorprendido, ver que Yuko llega antes de la hora citada es una verdadera sorpresa, sospecha que algo fuera de lo común va a pasar hoy. Pero lo que más le causar asombro es ver que sin darse cuenta ya ha llegado a la entrada del Centro de Idiomas.

- _Good evening, Yuuri. What's up?_

- _Fine. Thanks._

Por un momento, Yuuri se permite olvidar su terrible dilema mental, así que, de la misma manera juguetona que Yuko pregunta, Yuuri responde. Ambos terminan riendo al final aunque se vea tonto. La presencia de la chica de cabello castaño es otra forma de distracción del mundo real para él, hablar o pasar tiempo con Yuko le permite olvidarse de sus demonios internos.

* * *

 **N. A:**

Por si se lo preguntan, este no es un fic Yuuri x Yuko(?) Aunque no negaré la idea de que me gusta shippearlos, aun así este no es el caso. Solo me encanta mandar indirectas entre ellos, pero una cosa si es cierta, Yuuri la aprecia mucho y tal parece que con Yuko es igual. I don't know(?)

Perdón, dije que en este capítulo aparecerían ciertos personajes pero al final no pude. En el siguiente si o si ellos harán acto de presencia. Incluso Yuuri sospecha de que así será xD

Pdta: "Maps" es una canción con la que tengo una obsesión reciente, no pude evitar ponerla ;w;

Gracias por leer *-*


	4. Chapter 4: Esperando clases

**Notas de Ukyo:**

Ah, perdón por la tardanza. Lo bueno de todo es que este capítulo es "extra" largo con respecto a los demás ;)

* * *

 **Beauty**

 **Esperando clases.**

Entre sonrisas tímidas, sonrojos invisibles y miradas fugaces, Yuuri y Yuko conversan como normalmente acostumbran hacer. Luego de cruzar la entrada del enorme edificio, saludan al guardia dando un "Buenas noches" muy cortés y suben las escaleras que conducen al pasillo del piso de Administración.

Planean sentarse en la banca pintada de múltiples colores que se encuentra frente a Caja para esperar al toque del timbre que les indique que ya pueden pasar al salón de clases. También para poder degustar sin apuro alguno los postres que Yuuri trae en la bolsa que sostiene y charlar amenamente sobre cosas triviales de la vida.

Yuuri no esperó que alguno de los dulces pasteles que había comprado fuera uno de los postres favoritos de su amiga y compañera. Por eso, su rostro mostró sorpresa cuando una curiosa Yuko preguntó por el contenido de la bolsa de papel y al responder algo temeroso, ella dijera aquel dato desconocido para él.

... O tal vez no.

De pronto, el muchacho de cabellos color ébano siente un tirón en la manga de su sweater y apenas tiene para reaccionar cuando se ve siendo _arrastrado_ por una efusiva Yuko que a paso veloz lo lleva hasta la colorida banca en menos de un minuto. Quiere preguntar que pasa pero Yuko lo impide con un gesto que pide guardar silencio y con una mirada le indica que mire hacia donde sus ojos se dirigen.

La banca que nadie desea ocupar, ya no lo está. Extrañamente hoy no se halla desocupada. En uno de los extremos de ésta, un adolescente de rubia cabellera se encuentra sentado, con los audífonos puestos, supone que escucha música. El entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y la mirada perdida en algún punto denotan el aburrimiento y la tenue molestia en su rostro.

Ve a Yuko tomar asiento en el extremo opuesto desocupado de la banca y cómo ella con una señal de mano y una sonrisa lo invita a sentarse a su lado. No obstante, Yuuri no está muy seguro si la persona sentada ahí desee compartir asiento con ellos, especialmente con él. Tiene entendido que su presencia no es nada agradable para el otro muchacho. Y no se equivoca, porque ni bien su espalda hace contacto con la superficie de madera como respaldo, puede sentir como una pesada mirada se posa en su persona.

Con una regocijante Yuko, ajena a todo quien come el dulce bocadillo que le obsequió, a su derecha, y un adolescente que lo mira con aparente odio, a su izquierda; Yuuri solo puede pensar que sentarse ahí fue una -muy- mala idea. El lugar no pudo ser más inapropiado para él. El ser observado detenidamente -y más si es de _esa_ manera- es una de las cosas que más incomodidad causan en él y tal parece, la otra persona lo sabe muy bien.

El inquieto cosquilleo molesto de disgusto crece en él a grandes pasos agigantados. Poco a poco su respiración se acelera y su pulso también, siendo capaz de oír con claridad el constante bombeo de su corazón en sus tímpanos. En ese aspecto, Yuuri odia no poder controlar las emociones y las reacciones de su propio cuerpo.

Pero, pese a lo que su cuerpo está experimentando, Yuuri decide afrontar la situación como el adulto universitario de 20 años que es. Porque, en realidad, él es una persona orgullosa que detesta perder cuando es subestimado. Así que, contrario a lo que su mente le pide –y su cuerpo también-, él gira para encarar al jovencito a su lado. Verde y marrón contactan por primera vez. Sus labios se fuerzan en formar una pronta sonrisa que irradia confianza en sí mismo, que aunque por fuera muestra esa imagen que da seguridad, por dentro se encuentra luchando contra el repentino ataque de ansiedad que amenaza con hacer acto de presencia.

Al ver fijamente las verdes pupilas que lo observan ahora recuerda lo similares que son a aquella vez que el muchacho dueño de ellas lo encontró llorando en los Servicios Higiénicos, cuando a través de una llamada su madre le comunicó que su querida mascota había muerto. Eran iguales, ambas con la misma intención: atravesar su alma, o así lo siente él.

La temeraria sonrisa que muestra se ensancha un poco más y su mirada en vez de endurecerse como la contraria, se suaviza al igual que el resto de las facciones de su cara. Su plan da resultado. Escucha como el adolescente chasquea la lengua, molesto, para finalmente regresar a su antigua postura antes de que ellos llegaran e interrumpieran su tranquilidad.

Se permite sonreír de verdad, aliviado. Su cuerpo se relaja, sintiéndose más liviano, dando la sensación de que un gran peso hubiera sido retirado de sus hombros. El nada cómodo momento había pasado.

Mas cuando se encuentra por querer hablar con Yuko, unas apresuradas pisadas bajan por las escaleras de metal haciendo eco por el pasillo, llamando su atención. Levanta la mirada para ver de quién de trata y entonces, ve como una mujer de largo cabello castaño, con un carnet de identificación colgando de su cuello, lleva una caja en manos mientras se apresura a acercarse a donde se encuentra él. Yuuri supone que se trata de una profesora del Centro de Idiomas.

- _Hello, guys! How are you?_

Emocionada, ella los saluda, queriendo llamar su interés, el de la alegre chica y del huraño muchacho.

Yuuri observa con un poco de extrañeza a la sonriente mujer parada frente a él. Es algo... ¿inusual? que un docente se acerque de esa manera a los estudiantes. De reojo mira a sus compañeros, Yuko parece emocionada, el brillo en sus ojos lo delata; mientras que el chico a su izquierda... solo mira todo con esa extraña mezcla de aburrimiento y enojo en su cara.

 _¿De qué trata todo esto?_ , se pregunta mentalmente. Y como si ella pudiera leer su mente con tal solo ver su expresión facial, le sonríe, dando a entender que va a explicar la razón de su presencia ahí.

-Quiero comunicarles que la Biblioteca ya ha abierto su sección de pedidos por San Valentín, los cuales pueden hacer con su profesora. También tenemos servicio de mensajería, solo necesitan poner una tarjeta en su obsequio con el nombre de la persona a la cual desean regalar y el ciclo en el que se encuentra, así como su horario. Y si desean, también puede hacerlo de forma anónima -dice, animada.

Por unos cortos minutos el ambiente se vuelve tan silencioso, que es posible escuchar las pausadas respiraciones de los presentes. La sonrisa de la profesora desaparece por un momento para ser reemplazada por una de confusión como la que ellos tienen, porque está seguro que ellos deben verse de la misma forma que la docente.

\- ¿Miss Connie aún no les ha hablado sobre la tradición por el día de San Valentín que tenemos aquí?

Ellos niegan de inmediato sin siquiera pensarlo. Ella luce sorprendida ante su respuesta, como si le hubieran contado que las vacas locas volvieron a atacar. Según su memoria, Miss Connie no ha mencionado nada referente a...

¿San Valentín?

-Lo olvidé. Es su primer año, ¿verdad?

Asienten.

-Verán. Aquí, por el día de San Valentín tenemos la costumbre de que los alumnos se regalen entre ellos chocolates, flores o cualquier obsequio que ustedes deseen dar.

Luego de la breve explicación, ellos parecen por fin entender de qué va todo.

Una alarma musical suena, la joven profesora se disculpa con ellos, pues, debe retirarse. Pero antes de irse, se acerca a Yuuri y con ayuda de una de sus manos logra agarrar completamente la caja que lleva, para así, poner su mano desocupada sobre su laceo cabello corto, revolviéndolo en una sutil caricia.

-Has crecido mucho, _dear Yuuri._

Solo entonces, antes de que ella se aleje para retomar su camino, él logra ver su nombre inscrito en el carnet de identificación que todos los profesores que trabajan aquí llevan.

Minako Okukawa.

-Teacher Minako -susurra para sí mismo.

Viejos recuerdos empolvados por los años empiezan a salir desde lo más profundo de su mente. Donde en uno de ellos se ve como la joven maestra muestra unos bonitos y coloridos libros de clásicos cuentos infantiles con títulos en inglés a un pequeño niño de regordetas mejillas, quien se halla entusiasmado. Sonríe ante el recuerdo.

Yuko ve la expresión de nostalgia en el rostro de su compañero y amigo, también como Yuri lo observa de forma disimulada, queriendo fingir ser ajeno a la presencia de Yuuri pero fallando en el proceso. Ella lo sabe, es muy perspicaz para notar pequeños detalles que muchos pasarían por alto. Empero, Yuko tiene una duda y quiere despejarla. Se acerca un poco más a Yuuri, tirando suavemente de su sweater para llamar su atención. Cuando él voltea a mirarla, decide preguntar.

-¿Conoces a Miss Minako?

Los ojos de Yuuri se abren ligeramente un poco más ante la pregunta. Con una suave sonrisa responde.

-Sí. Ella fue mi maestra cuando tuve 8 años y mis padres decidieron inscribirme en el programa de verano "Inglés para niños" en aquel entonces.

Yuko forma una pequeña "o" ante la información que le es dada.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ahora es él quien tiene dudas.

-Por nada en especial -mueve las manos negativamente, quitando importancia al asunto. -Miss Minako es la encargada de Biblioteca, podrías ir ahí si deseas conversar con ella.

- _Thanks you for your recommendation_.

- _You're welcome_.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos empiezan a reír de forma recatada. Ese ambiente especial entre ellos vuelve a recrearse, ignorando la presencia de la otra persona. Y así, en medio de todo ello, Yuko se anima a preguntar aquello que ha estado rondando su mente desde que comenzó el mes de Febrero, porque ella sí estuvo consciente del día más especial del mes.

-Yuuri... ¿qué te gus-?

La pregunta queda a medias. Su amiga está quieta cual estatua, dando la apariencia que Medusa la ha hechizado para convertirla en piedra por haber osado a mirar las serpientes de su cabello. Ella está mirando hacia un punto en particular. Antes de que se disponga pasar la mano frente a ella para ver si reacciona, Yuko sale de su modo de trance.

- _Good evening, teacher!_

Yuko luce verdaderamente entusiasmada, como solo ella sabe hacerlo, saluda con el brazo alzado a alguien que él no se atreve a ver pero es la curiosidad la culpable de que él termine dirigiendo la mirada en la misma dirección que su amiga.

Un joven hombre de cortos cabellos color plateado y vestido de manera muy formal corre apresurado, cargando un pequeño maletín oscuro en dirección a las escaleras que llevan al siguiente piso, quien a pesar de lo ocupado que se encuentra, se detiene por un momento para responder al saludo.

-Good evening~!

A él le parece extraño, raro, confuso, pero sobre todo, extraño, porque puede jurar que por una milésima de segundo es capaz de ver como aquel hombre de llamativos rasgos, parecidos los de un foráneo, le guiña un ojo mientras sus labios forman una mueca sonriente, para luego seguir con su apresurada carrera escaleras arriba, a la vez que sus pasos dejan de ser escuchados.

Todo pasa tan rápido que apenas puede regresar en si cuando escucha un gritillo de emoción proveniente de su lado izquierdo.

-¡Oh, Yuuri~!

La voz de la muchacha de cabello castaño es melosa, justo como cuando algo la emociona. Él se acomoda mejor los lentes y presta atención a lo que ella va a decir.

-¡Es Víctor Nikiforov! Es el nuevo profesor que ha empezado a trabajar aquí a finales del año pasado. Dicen que ni bien se graduó de estudiar, fue aceptado como docente. Es el profesor más joven de aquí –los ojos de Yuko brillan de alegre afección.

Antes de pudiera pensar más, el timbre suena. Así como Miss Connie que llega para indicarles que es hora de ir al salón para comenzar las clases de recuperación. Mas en su mente solo una cosa, o en este caso, un nombre está presente.

Víctor...

… _¿Nikiforov?_

¿Dónde había oído ese nombre?

* * *

 **N.A:**

Antes que nada, ¡no odien a Yurio! A veces sus acciones pueden ser malinterpretadas, Yuko sabe lo que realmente pasa, ella no es tonta. Sin embrago, ella parece compartir el sentimiento de Yuri. Ah~

Por otra parte, yey! Ya apareció Victor y Minako :)

Desde un principio esto era algo sobre San Valentin xD

Gracias a todas esas personitas que leen y comentan, las loveo mucho *inserte corazón*


	5. Chapter 5: Recuperando clases

**Notas de Ukyo:** H-hola(?) Perdón. He tardado el doble de lo que normalmente tardo. Parte de la culpa son el inicio de mis clases y otra un pequeño bloqueo por lo saber cómo escribir el capítulo. Well… ¡ya está! Puede que algo "aburrido" pero necesario para el siguiente capitulo J

* * *

 **Beauty**

 **Recuperando clases**

Miss Connie va delante de ellos, guiándolos hacia el que será su salón de clases por esta ocasión, puesto que, el aula 103 se halla ocupada. Cuando la docente está por terminar el primer tramo de la escalera y ellos a penas por comenzar a subir, innumerables pisadas resuenan en los niveles superiores y pronto en los escalones de metal. Sin esperarlo, de un momento a otro, una gran multitud de personas bajan a paso apresurado, viéndose obligados a ponerse a un costado de la baranda de seguridad para evitar interrumpir el paso.

Los segundos y minutos que pasan son eternos. Las personas bajan, bajan y siguen bajando, sin la intención de detenerse ni por un instante. Parece no tener fin y ellos se están cansando de tanto esperar. Las personas que pasan enfrente de él son estudiantes del turno tarde, los cuales superan por mucho a los de la mañana. Muchos de ellos están conversando entre sí, otros distraídos con el teléfono móvil en mano y algunos inmersos en su propio mundo.

No pueden hacer mucho, solo ver, esperando que pronto acabe, hasta que finalmente sus peticiones son escuchadas por algún ente todopoderoso. El ambiente vuelve a su lúgubre silencio habitual y las escaleras quedan despejadas.

Por encima de la barra de seguridad, la profesora de inglés se asoma con cuidado, observando a sus alumnos por un par de segundos, para luego, indicarles con un además que se apresuren en subir. El tiempo es oro.

- _Let's go, guys._

Uno al lado del otro, Yuko y Yuuri empiezan a subir el camino escalonado, dejando atrás a su compañero de rubios cabellos y entrecejo fruncido. No dicen palabra alguna, el sonido de sus pisadas en los escalones es suficiente. Mas Yuuri no se siente completamente a gusto con ese silencio casi absoluto.

No necesita tener ojos en la nuca, ser adivino o darse la vuelta para saber lo que pasa detrás de él. También, percibe que a comparación de sus propios pasos que son suaves y lo más silenciosos posibles, los que van atrás son toscos y ruidosos.

- _Estoy aquí. No me ignores_.

Sin dar paso al razonamiento, actúa sin previo aviso. Detiene su paso de forma abrupta, acto que toma por sorpresa tanto a Yuuri como a la persona que viene tras él y de la misma forma que su andar se inmoviliza, siente como _algo_ colisiona fuertemente contra su mochila.

Da la vuelta, solo para encontrar el rostro molesto del adolescente, quién está sobando su nariz a manera de apaciguar el dolor mientras suelta monosílabos incoherentes en un idioma que desconoce, que por la forma en cómo son pronunciadas, supone que se trata de maldiciones.

-¿Qué te pasa?

La pregunta suena ruda. El disgusto es palpable en cada fonema.

-¿Yuuri?

Yuko lo llama al darse cuenta de su ausente presencia a su lado. Él no sabe a qué pregunta responder primero. Da una rápida vista al menor y luego a la muchacha que lo mira con obvia confusión.

-Lo siento.

Con un leve inclinamiento de cuerpo, típico de su cultura, ofrece una disculpa ante el daño causado por su tan precipitado actuar y sin esperar respuesta alguna, emprende una veloz carrera escaleras arriba. Pasando de Yuko, que se queda con la palabra en la boca por el extraño comportamiento de Yuuri.

No puede parar. Dejar que su propio cuerpo tome las riendas de la situación actual, le parece la decisión más adecuada por ahora. Sube tan rápido como sus piernas lo permiten. En su mente el único pensamiento que hay es llegar a su improvisado salón de clases lo más pronto posible. Pero hay algo con lo que Yuuri no cuenta y es cuando las dudas lo asaltan.

 _¿Qué había sido todo aquello de hace un momento?_

 _¿Realmente había pasado? O..._

 _¿Todo había sido producto de su imaginación?_

Quizás se está volviendo paranoico y exagerado, dando vueltas y vueltas a un asunto que no merece la pena. Sin embargo, es imposible no sentir como sus sentidos están más alertas que nunca, siendo capaz de detectar hasta la más mínima anormalidad en este pacifico ambiente.

 _I let it fall, my heart._  
 _And as it tell, you rose to claim it._  
 _It was dark and was over._

La suave melodía se escucha por los pasillos del edificio, es la estrofa de una canción y él la reconoce casi de inmediato, ya que al ser la favorita de Miss Connie, no es la primera vez que la escucha. Al parecer, su maestra ya se encuentra en el salón.

Aula 505

En tinta roja están inscrito los dígitos en la parte superior de puerta, donde la mujer de estatura baja y pelo rizado acomoda el material que utilizará para esta clase.

Es ahí cuando cae en cuenta que halla en el sexto piso del edificio del Centro de Idiomas. Que ha subido una indeterminada cantidad de escalones sin ser consciente, sorprendiéndose de mostrar ningún signo de cansancio por la reciente acción ejecutada.

 _¿Acaso...?_

- _Are not you going to enter?_ _Yuuri?_

Al oír su nombre siendo pronunciado por ese peculiar acento inglés, Yuuri sale de su corto estado de trance. Formando una corta sonrisa en sus labios como solo él sabe hacerlo y de forma amable contesta a la pregunta.

- _Yes, I am._

Por un instante observa las carpetas ubicadas alrededor del perímetro del aula, formando un casi cuadrado perfecto. Él no requiere de pensar mucho para decidir qué lugar ocupará. Simplemente camina hasta la carpeta que está en medio de la larga hilera. Coloca su mochila en el respaldar y se sienta. Ese siempre ha sido su sitio predilecto en un salón de clases, un lugar prefecto para alguien que tiene problemas de visión como él, que a pesar de llevar lentes, sigue teniendo ciertas dificultades para mirar a distancia.

Mientras " _Set fire to the rain"_ suena de fondo musical, cortesía de la profesora de inglés, Yuko y Yuri llegan antes de lo que espera. La primera en pasar es su amiga, quien primero saluda y luego, sin pensarlo ni dos veces se dirige al asiento que queda a su izquierda, como siempre lo ha hecho desde que comenzaron a estudiar juntos.

La mirada de Yuko expresa una preocupación, él sonríe, tratando de decirle sin palabras que lo pasó en la gradas no fue algo serio. Yuko suspira, aliviada, a la vez que devuelve la sonrisa. Empero, antes de que la burbuja que los envuelve solo a ellos dos nazca, esta se ve rota por un brusco sonido.

Yuri Plisetsky está sentándose en la carpeta de su derecha. Las pupilas color verde vuelven a encontrarse con suyas, pero esta vez no pasa nada. El adolescente solo se acomoda en su asiento y se coloca los audífonos en un pedido silencioso que dice "No molestar".

Como gotas de agua, de poco en poco, sus compañeros de clases llegan, ubicándose en las carpetas disponibles. Una vez, con todos presentes y luego de pasar lista, Miss Connie silencia la música del computador para comenzar con la clase de recuperación.

Pero antes de que los alumnos abran el _Student Book_ en la siguiente lección que toca tratar, pide que por el momento lo cierren y presten atención a lo que dirá.

- _Let's do an exercise. You should say a good physical or emotional feature to your classmate of your left._ _Have you understood?_

La última pregunta es hecha para reafirmar que todos entendieron el mensaje y evitar malentendidos. Al recibir un unísono "Yes" por parte de sus estudiantes, da comienzo al ejercicio.

- _Well, let's start._

Yuuri mira a su izquierda, al ser Yuko la persona a la deberá decir una característica física o emocional, siente que la lista es demasiado larga. Se encuentra en una difícil decisión al no saber cuál de todos los infinitos adjetivos usar para describir a su compañera.

Mas, es exactamente Yuko que de un suave tirón de la manga de su sweater, le indica con una seña que vea hacia donde señala. Ha llegado el turno de que su compañero de la derecha diga una cualidad suya. Para eso, ambos deben mirarse, tal como lo pide la profesora.

Pero nada sucede. Yuri no dice nada, solo mantiene su mirada en él, como si tratara de ver su alma a través de sus ojos. Y Yuuri odia eso, porque es algo que lo hace sentir incómodo y más por hecho de que los ojos color hoja ahora no son los únicos que están fijos en su persona. Sus compañeros y maestra están esperando que alguien diga algo. Todos a la expectativa de lo que harán.

- _Annoying._

El rostro del menor no muestra vacilación alguna. Lo dice en serio, muy en serio. Y por alguna razón, el animado estado que estuvo manteniendo flaquea por un instante.

El silencio del salón de clases se siente tan pesado. Solo entonces, es Miss Connie quien decide romper con ese tan repentino ambiente pesado.

- _Good feature, Yuri with only "u"._

Aunque la docente muestra una dulce mueca en su semblante, se nota el ligero tono de enfado empleado en su voz. El chico cruza de brazos y su rostro vuelve a mostrar su habitual molestia.

- _He is responsable._

Es un susurro, casi inaudible pero no lo suficiente como para no ser oído.

- _Next student._

Cuando todos han hablado y participado, Miss Connie da por concluido el ejercicio, explicando la razón de éste antes de dar inicio a la clase y la clara referencia del tema de hoy.

- _Open your books in the page 58._

Al ver que todos están en la página indicada, ella decide continuar.

- _Lesson 4: Define the meaning of Beauty._

* * *

 **N.A:**

Yo les digo, no juzguen a Yurio aún, tiene sus "razones", por así decirlo. Les dejo con la duda de si es que en realidad esa frase si era verdad.

Y puede que esta sea la razón por la que el fanfic se llama así. Curiosamente, esto se me ocurrió cuando estábamos en este tema xD

Gracias a los que leen


	6. Chapter 6: Después de clases

**Notas de Ukyo:**

En mi defensa diré que esta fue una semana muy agitada (?) iba a publicarlo el lunes pero debido a las actividades del centro donde estudio no pude D: pero al fin me libré de alguito y puedo traerles este capítulo :'D

* * *

 **Beauty**

 **Después de clases.**

-Ya llegué.

Tan pronto como entra, cierra la puerta cuidadosamente, a la vez que pone el pestillo del seguro en ella.

Al ser el último en ingresar a la morada, debe asegurar la puerta principal de ésta para evitar que alguien no deseado irrumpa en la tranquilidad de la casa cuando ellos se encuentran descansando en la comodidad de sus camas sin ser conscientes del peligro acechante.

En medio de la oscuridad, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar, Yuuri camina con cautela a través del largo y estrecho pasillo hasta la siguiente puerta que conecta al resto de la casa.

Al llegar, no encuentra a nadie ahí. Todas las luces están apagadas, a excepción de una. La luz encendida proviene del cuarto de la cocina, Yuuri tiene una clara idea de quién puede estar en ese lugar.

Con pasos sigilosos se acerca a la iluminada habitación. Al asomarse por el marco de madera, ve a una mujer de baja estatura, que alegre tararea una canción. Ella está concentrada, removiendo con un cucharón de palo el contenido burbujeante de la olla encima de la hornilla encendida de la cocina. Tan concentrada que no repara en su presencia hasta que decide dar a conocer su reciente llegada.

-Buenas noches, mamá.

La nombrada mujer da un pequeño salto en su sitio al escuchar su voz, sorprendida. Al verlo parado en el umbral de la puerta, deja de lado todo lo que está haciendo para ir a su encuentro y darle la bienvenida.

-Bienvenido, Yuuri.

Con un rápido beso en la mejilla y un reconfortante abrazo responde al cálido gesto de la mujer que le dio la vida y un hogar. Y ella, con una voz impregnada de dulzura pregunta a su hijo.

-¿Deseas cenar?

El exquisito y atrayente aroma del delicioso potaje que se está cocinando en la cacerola de aluminio hace que por un momento ponga en duda su respuesta. Sin embargo, al recordar lo que pasó hace unas horas y ese extraño malestar, dice lo que su consciencia dicta que es lo correcto, aunque no le gusta ver el rostro desanimado de su madre al darle una negativa.

-No tengo apetito.

Una ligera curvatura se forma en sus labios que de manera silenciosa, sin necesidad de palabras pide comprensión ante su respuesta, porque esta es una de esas inusuales veces que él no cenará junto a su familia. Mas el suave asentimiento y la dulce sonrisa que Hiroko Katsuki dedica a su hijo le da a entender que lo comprende.

El nulo sonido que envuelve al ambiente es solamente interrumpido por el contenido de la olla hirviendo y la música que proveniente de la pequeña radio a pilas que su querida mamá usa como compañía cuando cocina. Tal vez su madre es la única persona presente en la casa aparte de él.

-¿Papá? ¿Mari? ¿Dónde están?

Su madre, quien regresa a su labor de cocina, responde a sus preguntas mientras va agregando la papa y el zapallo picado a la sopa de verduras.

-Mari ya se ha marchado y papá aún no regresa. Ha surgido un trabajo de última hora.

-Ya veo.

Desde que Mari cumplió la mayoría de edad se ha ido de casa para ser independiente y aprender a valerse por sí misma, pero siempre viene todos los días a visitarlos para ver cómo están. Y desde que el negocio familiar dejó de proveer tantos ingresos como en sus años de antaño, su padre comenzó a trabajar aparte para generar nuevas fuentes de dinero para la familia y así poder solventar todos los gastos.

Su vista recorre el cuarto de la cocina de manera distraída, deteniéndose en el peculiar reloj con forma de tetera que cuelga en una de las paredes. Yuuri se alarma. La hora que marcan las pequeñas manecillas indican que es _muy_ tarde para alguien que debe levantarse temprano el día de mañana.

Se acerca a su progenitora, previendo de no causar algún accidente, para luego dejar un beso en su frente delicadamente.

-Iré a mi habitación. Hasta mañana.

-Claro. Descansa bien, cielo.

Tras salir de la cocina, se dirige a su habitación, aquella que ahora es solo suya luego de que su hermana se mudara. Al llegar, saca una pequeña llave de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Coloca la pequeña pieza de metal dentada dentro de la vieja cerradura y tras varios intentos fallidos ésta cede y finalmente abre.

Antes de entrar, tantea la superficie de la pared en busca del interruptor de la luz. Una vez encontrado, lo aprieta. La luz aparece cual relámpago en el foco, iluminando su cuarto, dando una clara vista del maravilloso desorden que decora la habitación.

Ingresa, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Se acerca a su escritorio y deja caer su mochila sobre el tablero de la mesa mientras que él sin mirar se tira de espaldas encima del suave colchón de la cama, deseando quedarse así hasta el día siguiente cuando tenga que levantarse para ir a clases. No tiene ganas de hacer nada, solo quiere dormir y ya, alejando todo tipo de pensamiento de su cabeza. No obstante, el inoportuno gruñido proveniente de su hambriento estómago hace que se levante a regañadientes de la comodidad de las suaves sábanas.

Hay tarea en su _Workbook_ y esta vez Miss Connie no fue tan misericordiosa y condescendiente con ellos, porque a pesar de tener clases a primera hora al día siguiente, ella ha dejado trabajo para hacer en casa. Actividades del libro que no se resolverán por si solas.

La pesadez en sus acciones es notoria. Desplaza la silla hacia afuera, acomodándose en ella Agarra su mochila, sacando el libro de tareas junto a un lápiz y borrador, colocándolos sobre la mesa para comenzar con sus deberes de estudiante.

Mientras resuelve los ejercicios, ve que en realidad no son tan difícil como pensó en un principio o tal como aseguraban sus compañeros. Es bastante fácil para alguien que estuvo atento a las indicaciones de la maestra, pero no es hasta que llega a la última actividad que empieza a considerar que todo era demasiada miel sobre hojuelas para ser verdad.

- _Describe your inner qualities and physical features, your inner and outer beauty._

Por su mente pasan infinidad de adjetivos que podrían describirlo tanto física como emocionalmente, su belleza interna y externa, un término que cree no existe dentro de su diccionario de uso personal. Al cabo de unos minutos todas y cada una de las palabras desaparecen en un simple parpadeo. Ninguna de ellas está dentro de los estándares que él considera lo adecuado para describirlo. Todas aquellas palabras suenan presuntuosas, demasiado para él, creando el pensamiento de que si las escribe se verá como un vil mentiroso.

Los segundos y minutos siguen su curso y la parte de la hoja donde va el último ejercicio sigue tan blanca y pulcra como cuando compró el libro, intacta de cualquier rayón o manchón que pudiera hacer. Yuuri no ha escrito ni una sola letra en las líneas correspondientes. Las ideas se han ido como agua que lleva la corriente cuesta abajo.

La hora que muestra la pantalla de su teléfono móvil indica que pronto será medianoche. El poder hacer una descripción de sí mismo es frustrante y de continuar al mismo ritmo está seguro que terminará con insomnio esta noche y eso es algo que no desea ahora, estar de mal humor al día siguiente no está dentro de sus planes.

Decide dejarlo, por ahora. Quizás el día de mañana su mente se muestre despejada y más creativa que hoy, porque en este momento ese simple ejercicio a ojos de cualquiera es un insoportable dolor de cabeza para él que amenaza con convertirse en una terrible jaqueca.

Guarda sus libros y útiles en la mochila, listos para ir a clases. Se levanta, viendo que ya es hora de acostarse. Lo que menos quiere es ser regañado por estar cabeceando en plena clase por la falta de horas de sueño apropiadas.

Unos cuantos pasos son suficientes para quedar frente al armario de doble puerta al lado de su escritorio. En una de sus puertas posee un espejo de cuerpo casi completo. Busca su pijama en uno de los cajones de abajo, colocando las piezas de ropa sobre la cama, procede a retirarse la ropa del día de hoy. Cuando se halla solo en ropa interior, voltea a mirar su reflejo en el gran espejo como todos los días antes de ir a dormir.

- _Physical features..._

Él observa a la persona reflejada en el cristal. Es él mismo.

- _... My outer beauty?_

Yuuri solo ve a un muchacho de estatura promedio, ni muy alto, ni muy bajo. De cabellos negros con un corte común, ojos marrones detrás de un par de lunas de lentes con gruesa pasta azul, labios pequeños ligeramente rosados y una nariz pequeña. Nada fuera de lo normal, tan común como cualquier otra persona porque todo en él es común y corriente. Yuuri no es una persona que resalta sobre los demás por sus rasgos faciales, lo cual hace que pase desapercibido para muchas personas, algo que agradece su introvertida personalidad.

Al mirar más abajo, su cuerpo se muestra ante él. Por donde termina el cuello, cerca de los hombros, más abajo de sus costillas y por los costados de sus caderas, unas finas y gruesas líneas blanquecinas recorren la superficie de su piel como si se trataran de retorcidas raíces que se extienden por la tierra. Son estrías.

Estrías que han estado en su cuerpo desde que comenzó la adolescencia, marcas blancas que son lo primero que sus ojos captan cuando observa su propio cuerpo, deteniéndose por largos minutos en las zonas donde se encuentran. Las que siempre le recuerdan su desastrosa condición, aquella que lo hace engordar con suma facilidad, deformando su figura en abrir y cerrar de ojos si él no controla su insaciable apetito.

Cierra los ojos fuertemente, no quiere seguir viéndose, ya es suficiente por hoy. Pero sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que volver a verse a sí mismo, así que simplemente dirige su vista hacia algún punto de la habitación que haga que su mente se distraiga aunque sea por un instante. Es así, que su mirada se detiene en el calendario al costado de su cama, aquel en donde el catorceavo día de Febrero está marcado con plumón rojo.

- _Do I have inner beauty?_

Siempre ha escuchado que la belleza exterior es solo una fachada en las personas, lo realmente importante es la belleza interior, la que muestra la verdadera esencia de uno mismo. Porque uno puede ser hermoso por fuera pero horrible por dentro o feo por fuera y bello por dentro. Lo más importante siempre son los sentimientos.

Pero Yuuri...

Él...

Él no tiene nada de todo aquello.

El miembro más joven de la familia Katsuki es una persona de personalidad introvertida que prefiere mil veces sumergirse en el mundo de los libros que salir a dar una vuelta con sus amigos por los alrededores de la ciudad. Alguien de preferencias extrañas para los jóvenes de su edad, como si él no encajara en su entorno. A pesar de todo, siempre existen personas que le dicen lo amable, servicial y dedicado que es, personas como sus familiares y Yuko. Que encontrar a alguien con las mismas cualidades que él es sumamente difícil en el mundo actual.

Una diminuta sonrisa se asoma por la comisura de sus labios, pero tan pronto como aparece, desaparece todo indicio de ella. Yuuri recuerda lo que pasó en clases.

-Annoying.

Su semblante se muestra afligido y sus brazos se alzan para abrazarse a sí mismo, protegiéndose de algo que no se puede ver. No entiende por qué debe afectarle esa simple palabra. ¿Acaso es cierto? ¿Realmente su actitud es fastidiosa para los demás? Tal vez sus padres no lo ven así porque es su hijo y lo han criado desde que nació; y Yuko, bueno, ella es su amiga de infancia, lo conoce desde que iban juntos al colegio. Pero para las personas que recién lo conocen y con los cuales no lleva un lazo más estrecho, salvo el de compañerismo o simples conocidos, ¿esa es la impresión que da?

Comienza a sentir frío al estar expuesto de esa forma, por lo que se apresura a colocarse el pijama, apagar la luz y meterse rápidamente entre la calidez de sus frazadas. Arrullado cual bebé al escuchar una canción de cuna cantada por su madre, una silenciosa lagrima se desliza por su mejilla, perdiéndose entre las telas de su cálido refugio.

El calendario es lo último que sus ojos miran antes de sumergirse en el apacible mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **N. A:**

Como recompensa por mi demora traje un capítulo más largo :D

Quería mostrar muchas cosas de forma explícita pero preferí dejarlo así, inferencialmente. Aquí se da un pista de lo que vendrá en los siguientes capítulos.

Gracias por leer c:


	7. Chapter 7: Entre clases

**Notas de Ukyo:**

Ummm… Disfruten(?)

* * *

 **Beauty**

 **Entre clases.**

Las horas de clases pasan de una manera poco usual, sin siquiera notarlo el fin de semana laboral llega y con ello los días de descanso antes de dar inicio a la siguiente semana de estudios. El día del examen de medio mes es cada vez más próximo. Sus compañeros murmuran, preocupados por el incremento del nivel de dificultad del examen, sobre todo en el _listening_ , dando pequeñas especulaciones de sus futuras calificaciones.

Todo parece volver a la calma habitual cuando casi al final de clases Miss Connie comunica que tiene un anuncio pendiente para ellos. En sus manos se encuentran pequeñas piezas de papeles de diversos colores. Por consiguiente, estando en medio del salón de clase y con la atención de todos los alumnos puesta en ella, comienza a explicar.

Lo que mencionó la maestra Minako -ahora encargada de Biblioteca- cuando se encontraron aquel día en la noche es confirmado por las palabras de la docente de cabellera corta y rizada.

Al terminar de hablar, Miss Connie pregunta quiénes desean hacer el pedido de chocolates y flores junto a su respectiva correspondencia, a lo que varios de los presentes levantan la mano, emocionados por la agradable reciente noticia. La profesora pasa por cada lugar de los alumnos para dejar un pedazo de papel.

Yuko pide varios papeles, diciendo que uno solo no le basta para hacer sus pedidos. Todas sus compañeras están escribiendo sus pedidos, con claro entusiasmo en sus ojos. Pero no solo son ellas, también sus compañeros están escribiendo. Mas cuando la docente se acerca a su sitio para depositar un papel sobre el tablero de su carpeta, de un lado a otro él niega con la cabeza.

Cierto es que desea poder regalar algo a alguien aunque sabe que no recibirá nada a cambio, pero la situación económica actual de su familia no se lo permite. Así que, con una leve sonrisa reafirma su negación, su maestra parece entenderlo porque le regala un gesto que dice claramente "No te preocupes" y pasa de su lugar para continuar con su curso.

Es el único que no hace su pedido de San Valentín o eso cree hasta que al observar a su alrededor ve que su compañero de la izquierda también no hace el suyo, solo está recargando su rostro sobre las palmas de sus manos, visiblemente fastidiado y aburrido.

El timbre suena, anunciando el fin de las labores estudiantiles. Cada uno de sus compañeros se levantan de sus asientos y al momento de salir dejan su papelito en el pupitre de la profesora de inglés, despidiéndose y finalmente saliendo del salón, listos para disfrutar un merecido fin de semana, queriendo olvidar por un instante que dentro de uno días tendrán su primer examen escrito del mes.

-¿Yuuri?

Yuko ya su mochila colgando de uno de sus hombros mientras lleva los coloridos papeles en sus manos. Ellos son los últimos del salón. Él no se percata de ello hasta que es la muchacha de castaños cabellos quien lo llama.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.

Luego de despedirse con un alegre _"See you"_ , ambos salen del aula. Caminando con dirección a las gradas que guían a los pisos de abajo y posteriormente a la salida del edificio. Él va adelante, como si guiara el camino a seguir y Yuko está detrás, ambos conversando de lo que harán el fin de semana como siempre hacen los días viernes. En algún momento, Yuko deja de hablar, él se encuentra extrañado, por lo que voltea para ver porque ella tarda tanto en responder a su pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa, Yuko?

Su amiga mira hacia la puerta abierta de la Biblioteca, él cree que tal vez Yuko se olvidó de hacer algún pedido y está pensando en ir para poder hacerlo, pero todo queda descartado cuando ve a su compañero de rubios cabellos y ojos color verde saliendo de allí.

-No, no pasa nada. ¿Nos vamos?

-Si.

Ellos reanudan su caminata luego de la corta interrupción. Yuuri Katsuki no puede evitar pensar que es realmente extraño ver lo de hace unos minutos.

* * *

 **N.A:**

Capitulo cortito pero necesario para el siguiente :D

Gracias por leer :D


	8. Chapter 8: Sorpresa en clases

**Beauty**

 **Sorpresa en clases.**

El martes 14 de Febrero llega más pronto de lo que espera y a pesar de que mañana es el examen, sus compañeros olvidan que es así al contagiarse de la rebosante alegría que trae consigo el único día especial del mes.

Falta poco o menos de un cuarto de hora para dar fin a las labores del segundo día de la semana. Yuuri trata de acomodarse en su asiento, la incomodidad está presente en él y lo único que desea ahora es llegar a casa y encerrarse en su cuarto por el resto del día. Hace muy bien fingiendo que todo está bien porque ayer a penas y pudo juntar los párpados de sus ojos antes de darse cuenta que ya llegó el amanecer de un nuevo día. Yuuri está con un ligero mal humor, típico cuando no duerme las horas requeridas. Y no es para menos, la razón de su desvelo es que el día anterior sus demonios internos se pusieron de acuerdo para atormentarlo en conjunto.

En la noche del día lunes pasó más tiempo del acostumbrado frente al espejo antes de ponerse el pijama. Su desnudo cuerpo fue lo que observó por horas, viendo cada imperfección por más insignificante que era pero aun así resultando la más grande aberración para él. Únicamente terminando con aquel extraño ritual al momento de ir a la cama. Como siempre, le fue incómodo y molesto dormir, removiéndose inquieto entre las frazadas al no poder conciliar el sueño como quería.

Pero ahí está, con una sonrisa que oculta todo ante los ojos de los demás, engañándolos. Yuko está a su lado, notablemente emocionada por lo que ocurrirá dentro de unos minutos, él no puede permitir ser la causa de su preocupación cuando ella se encuentra de esa manera.

Entonces, finalmente parece ocurrir lo que sus compañeros tanto ansían. Unos suaves golpes resuenan en la puerta del salón, los cuales hacen que Miss Connie deje la comodidad de su escritorio para ir a atender.

Logra escuchar un ligero cuchicheo a pesar del volumen de la música que envuelve el ambiente del aula, la persona fuera del salón es una mujer y por la silueta que se ve por los cristales de la ventana sabe de quién se trata.

Luego de un par de minutos charlando, Miss Connie vuelve a sentarse en su correspondiente asiento mientras deja la puerta abierta para dar paso a la reciente invitada.

- _Hello~!_ ¡Ya llegó cupido!

Cargada de globos rojos en forma de corazón, una caja repleta de chocolates y rosas tan rojas como una manzana madura, Miss Minako hace su extravagante entrada al aula 103.

- _Happy Valentin's Day!_

Las chicas lanzan un chillido en conjunto por la emoción y los varones miran todo con aparente calma. Miss Minako comienza a llamar a cada uno de los hicieron sus pedidos para entregárselos, a lo que la canción de fondo que hasta entonces está sonando es cambiada por una más romántica. _All of me_ da al ambiente el toque de romanticismo que la ocasión amerita.

 _Because all of me_ _  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections_

Casi todos reciben su pedido, todos excepto Yuri y él que sólo se quedan en su sitio. Al llegar el turno de Yuko, ve cómo ella llega cargada de muchos chocolates y rosas. Él se pregunta a quién regalará todo aquello. Como es costumbre, Yuko vuelve a sorprenderlo cuando Yuuri ve cómo ella reparte una rosa y un chocolate a cada uno de sus compañeros.

-Con todo mi corazón para ti. Feliz San Valentín, Yuuri.

Todo rastro de mal humor desaparece en él al ser estrechado entre los brazos de su querida amiga, Yuuri siente un suave y delicado contacto en su mejilla y al instante su rostro sube de temperatura, está sonrojado. Yuko se aleja de él y le entrega los presentes junto a una bella sonrisa que hace que su corazón se agite. Sin embargo, todo aquello es roto al escuchar un chasquido de molestia. Yuri los mira con asco, a la vez que voltea a mirar hacia otro lado, refunfuñando palabras inentendibles. No solo el chiquillo de cabellos rubios estuvo pendiente de ellos, también sus compañeros y las profesoras. Él siente que quiere morir, está muy avergonzado. Yuko solo ríe dulcemente.

Yuuri Katsuki cree que la mayor sorpresa de su joven vida sucede este día, cuan equivocado está.

Al día siguiente, luego que el examen de medio mes termina, Yuuri se siente exhausto pero satisfecho al saber que obtendrá una calificación muy satisfactoria el día de mañana cuando la profesora entregue los exámenes para que revisen si no tienen alguna inconformidad con este.

Para sorpresa de todos, Miss Minako vuelve a hacer acto de presencia en el aula 103, pero esta vez trae consigo un extravagante ramo de rosas azules y una caja de chocolates con forma de corazón. Ahora todos se preguntan entre ellos quién es la persona dueña de tan singulares presentes. Ninguno de ellos espera que el nombre de Yuuri Katsuki saliera de los labios de la maestra encargada de Biblioteca.

Una a una las rosas azules son puestas en sus manos, doce en total. Después, la caja también. Y por último pero menos importante, una carta que lleva como destinatario su nombre. Él mira con extrañeza a su profesora de infancia, pidiendo una explicación lógica a todo esto pero sólo recibe una sonrisa y un guiño de parte de Miss Minako.

-Lee la carta.

Y tras ello, Minako se retira.

Cuando regresa a su habitual asiento, una multitud de aplausos y silbidos se escuchan por todo el salón. Sus compañeras se ven ansiosas y sus compañeros lo miran con un poquito de envidia.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Puedes leer la carta?

-¿Es tu novia?

-¿Tienes novia?

Una serie de preguntas es dirigida a él, lo único que puede hacer es sentirse cohibido ante tanta atención puesta en su persona. Porque ni el mismo sabe de la persona emisaria de tales regalos. Busca a Yuko con la mirada, pidiendo ayuda para salir de tan incómoda situación pero ella solo se encoje de hombros mientras sonríe, divertida de verlo así.

Es el timbre quien lo salva y tan pronto como puede, se despide de todos, corriendo en una veloz carrera pero siempre llevando con cuidado los regalos obsequiados.

Su madre está alegre, muy alegre al verlo entrar a casa con tan llamativo presente y lo está mucho más cuando le cuenta lo que pasó en clases. De alguna manera, Yuuri logra escabullirse a su cuarto, escapando de su hermana que vino a visitarlos como siempre lo hace todos los días.

Una vez en la soledad de su habitación, Yuuri busca un florero o algún recipiente vacío para colocar las bellas flores y evitar que se marchiten rápidamente. Con la caja de chocolates en su regazo, se permite retirar la tapa, descubriendo que no son chocolates comunes lo que hay ahí adentro, si no, trozos de diversas frutas con una ligera cobertura de chocolate. Y ahora con la carta en manos, suelta un suspiro en un afán de clamar su ansiado corazón por descubrir lo que hay escrito en el papel. Es la primera carta que recibe de alguien que no es su familia.

Abre el sobre con suma delicadeza, con miedo de que al mínimo error rompa la preciada carta y no puedo saber lo que dice. Saca una hoja color crema y en ella está escrita la caligrafía más hermosa que ha visto en su vida. Se acerca para tener una mejor vista del contenido. Al leerla, su respiración se corta y las lágrimas inundan sus ojos junto a un extraño sentimiento que se acuna en su pecho.

 _"Cada rosa representa los años que esperé para volver a verte._

 _Eres hermoso, Yuuri, tal y como eres. Nunca lo olvides"_

La carta no tiene firma, ni emisario.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N. A:**

¡Fin! ¿A que no se lo esperaban, eh? xD

Nah. En realidad, este no es el fin, si no, el comienzo de una nueva historia para nuestro querido Yuuri, pero eso es algo que no relataré aquí.

Yo les digo, no se dejen llevar por lo que dicen las palabras, que en el capitulo anterior les da una pista de estos regalos ;)

Este no es fin de esta historia, aunque si pero no xD Voy a publicar algunos especiales referentes a esta historia y serán desde otros puntos de vista.

En fin.

¡Gracias a todas las personas que leen este escape de la realidad! En serio, los loveo bastante 3

Hasta la próxima ;)


	9. Especial: Nuevo salón de clases

**Beauty**

 **Especial: Nuevo salón de clases.**

Con el tiempo muy de cerca pisando sus talones, Yuuri se apresura en alistarse para salir lo más rápido posible de su habitación y así poder dirigirse a la entrada principal de su hogar. En la puerta, una mujer de baja estatura lo espera, a quien Yuuri se acerca para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla a modo de despedida, recibiendo un cariñoso y muy maternal "Cuídate" como respuesta a su gesto.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose resuena en su mente, pues es imposible escucharlo a la distancia que se encuentra, solo es algo que su consciencia reproduce gracias a su rutina diaria.

Poco a poco la casa donde vive se va haciendo cada vez más distante conforme sus pasos avanzan alejándose del lugar, más y más pequeña hasta parecer tan solo un diminuto punto ante sus ojos cuando voltea de vez en cuando para saber si su madre sigue ahí, asegurándose que él llegue sano y salvo y sin ningún inconveniente a su corto destino. Su madre es una mujer que siempre está velando por su bienestar.

Pese a mostrar una imagen serena y tranquila, en realidad, Yuuri está nervioso y _ligeramente_ asustado. Lo acostumbrado es que tenga un semblante pasivo sin ninguna muestra de alteración o cambio en él; pero, lastimosamente, hoy no es así. Hoy hay una _pequeñísim_ a variación en su horario de todos los días.

¡Es tarde, muy tarde!

Como puede, hace todo lo que está a su alcance para llegar a tiempo a la parada del autobús, justo cuando éste se detiene ahí para recibir a más pasajeros. Sus piernas nunca antes habían hecho un esfuerzo tan sobrehumano, no obstante, todo lo que hace vale la pena porque logra alcanzar el transporte público y un asiento libre.

Una vez ubicado en su respectivo lugar, se permite relajarse y observar por el cristal de la ventana el paisaje que va recorriendo, colocándose los audífonos y eligiendo cualquier canción al azar para así poder distanciarse un momento del mundo terrenal y de todas las preocupaciones que conlleva ello. Sus hombros se alivian de toda tensión previa presente, recostándose ligeramente sobre el espaldar del asiento.

Mientras trata de distraer su mente con la letra de la canción que escucha y el panorama que pasa frente a sus ojos, no puede evitar pensar en los recientes acontecimientos de su vida. Todo le parece difícil de creer, si no es porque es él quién está involucrado en esto, no lo creería.

El tiempo ya no es como antes. Las horas, los días, las semanas, los meses, ¡hasta los años!, pasan de una forma tan rápida que uno a penas y puede darse cuenta que ya es un nuevo día. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos terminó su segundo mes del año en el instituto de idiomas, ahora está a punto de iniciar su tercer mes, uno de los más complicados, puesto que es el último del nivel básico. Es aquí cuando se decide si es apto para pasar al siguiente nivel: el intermedio; o repetir el ciclo.

Pero por ahora eso no es lo que le causa preocupación, confía en su intelecto, más bien, el dueño de sus pensamientos constantes es el destino al cual se dirige, uno nuevo y desconocido, uno que involucra un nuevo salón de clases, nuevos compañeros y un nuevo docente.

Suspira.

Ni él esperó un cambio tan inesperado y menos de esa manera.

Yuuri se encontraba en su habitación disfrutando de su tiempo de ocio luego de haber cumplido con todos sus deberes en casa, cuando un tintineo llamó su atención, al buscar el origen del sonido comprobó que era una nueva notificación en su correo electrónico. Se sorprendió aún más al ver el nombre del remitente del mensaje.

Dio un click en el mensaje y rápidamente pudo ver el contenido. Era un comunicado de la universidad donde estudiaba, solicitaban su presencia en el plantel de la institución con suma urgencia.

Aún puede recordar cuál fue su reacción ante la nada esperada noticia.

Su turno de estudios superiores había pasado de ser nocturno a diurno y eso implicaba no solo cambios en su horario universitario, sino, también en su horario de clases de inglés. Ahora está en el turno tarde de sus clases del idioma extranjero y hoy es su primer día en él.

Realmente aún le cuesta asimilarlo del todo. Es un cambio brusco para él. Extraña a su antiguo salón de clases, sus compañeros, a su profesora, sobre todo a Yuko, ¿qué hará Yuuri sin ella? Yuko es una pieza vital en su monótona vida.

Entonces, el género de música cambia, provocando que regrese al mundo real, donde al mirar por la ventana nota la característica pastelería que siempre anda cerrada durante el día. Se levanta de su lugar para ir avanzando hacia la puerta de salida y anunciar su pronta bajada.

Una vez en suelo firme, apresura su paso, tratando llegar lo menos tarde posible a sus clases, ya suficiente tiene con saber que lleva un cuarto de hora de retraso.

Ingresa al local, saludando al vigilante con un rápido movimiento de mano y pasando a correr escaleras arriba. Sus pasos resuenan solitarios por las gradas de metal, pero pronto no son los únicos, unos pasos ajenos se unen a los suyos en el constante sonido retumbante. No obstante, ignora aquello, su principal prioridad es llegar lo más rápido posible y así evitar un _Late_ en su historial de registro impecable de asistencia, aunque sabe que eso es imposible.

A pesar de los inconvenientes que tiene, sonríe abiertamente cuando llega al tercer piso y logra ver el número de la puerta que está al fondo del largo pasillo, es el mismo que el que está en su recibo de pago donde se indica su próxima aula de estudios.

Cuando ya de pie frente a la puerta de cristal, se detiene un momento para recuperar su estabilidad corporal, tratando de normalizar su respiración acelerada, debe cuidar la primera impresión para su nuevo o nueva docente. De pronto, escucha a alguien acercarse rápidamente hacia donde se encuentra pero antes de que pueda ver de quién se trata, la puerta se abre repentinamente. Por un segundo es capaz de ver una mancha deforme de color amarillo reflejada en el cristal del vidrio antes de que su atención sea acaparada por completo.

— _Good afternoon~!_

Delante de él, un hombre de cortos cabellos plateados lo saluda con una curiosa sonrisa. Yuuri no tiene idea de que decir, mientras estaba en casa preparándose para salir estuvo pensando en qué debería decir cuando llegara, sin embargo, ahora su mente está en blanco y su boca se niega a emitir palabra alguna hasta que ve como su nuevo profesor sostiene entre sus manos un pequeño cartel con letras inscritas en él.

Yuuri reconoce el cartel, es el mismo que Miss Connie solía colocar en la puerta cuando sus compañeros llegaban tarde. Las palabras escritas ahí son las que se deben decir para poder pasar a clases. Yuuri sabe lo que debe hacer.

— _Sorry, I'm late. May I come in... please?_

La respuesta es inmediata.

— _Yes, yes. Come in, please~_

Algo dudoso, hace caso a la indicación dada, viendo como el profesor se mueve a un lado para dejarle el paso libre. Empero, no todo acaba ahí.

— _Hello, Yurio~!_

Al darse la vuelta, su gruñón compañero de su antigua clase está entrando al salón mientras lo escucha maldecir.

¿A dónde fue a parar?

* * *

 **N. A:**

¡Oh, cielos! La que le espera a Yuuri :'v

Cuando puse el "Fin" en el anterior capitulo era porque de alguna forma lo que pasó en ese capítulo cambió algo en Yuuri, como el final de una etapa. La historia que sigue luego de eso es una nueva etapa con muchas sorpresas para Yuuri :)

Espero que haya sido de su agrado este especial que no será el único ;)

Gracias por leer *inserte corazón*


End file.
